Admirador Secreto
by LASL
Summary: Oikawa Tooru todos los días recibe confesiones de hermosas chicas, lamentablemente piensa que todas las declaraciones de amor que ha tenido son similares, aburriéndose interiormente de que ninguna chica sea original.¿Qué sucedería si un día recibe un obsequio de una persona desconocida? A partir de ahí buscara a esta persona, sin darse cuenta que este se encuentra cerca de él.
1. Obsequio

**Admirador Secreto**

* * *

_Es mi primer fanfic, por favor si tienen alguna critica que pueda ayudar a mejorar se los agradecería._

**Disclaimer: **_Haikyuu le pertenece a Furadate haruichi_

* * *

**_I. Obsequio._**

Oikawa Tooru es claramente el chico más popular de Aoba Josai no solo por destacar en su club deportivo también se le conoce por sacar provecho de la belleza que le habían brindado al nacer, usando sus dotes de Casanova para que las chicas caigan rendidas ante él, después de todo tenia la facilidad de atraer a cualquier chica con solo una sonrisa y una mirada coqueta por no hablar de palabras ya que este sabía exactamente que frases decir para que las chicas suspiraran amor por él.

Su popularidad toca los cielos ya que no existe persona alguna el Aoba Josai que no conozca aunque sea su nombre porque por supuesto también es bastante mencionado entre los del sexo masculino, ya que Oikawa Tooru tiende a tener bastante conflicto con estos, por brillar tanto entre el grupo femenino, en mas de una ocasión este rompió con varios corazones(sin intención alguna), hay que sumar el hecho de que el voleibol lo hace destacar entre todos por sus grandiosas habilidades como armador, aunque aquellos que logran conocerlo o llegan a interactuar con él chico, el mas de una ocasión se darán cuenta de su actitud engreída, orgullosa e infantil que el muchas ocasiones algunos suelen ignorar y tratan de no prestar atención.

Según él soportar todo esto no es una tarea fácil, ya que tiende a estar rodeado de chicas desde que entra al instituto hasta que sale de el, ese motivo no le deja realizar sus actividades con tranquilidad ya que le interrumpen en todo momento ya sea para darle obsequios, pedirle una fotografía, pedirle autógrafos, incluso otras van y se confiesan ante él, o solo le alaban diciendo lo grandioso que es, a pesar de todo esto, Oikawa Tooru se siente orgulloso de que las chicas lo aprecien; llegando a disfrutar cada una de los cumplidos que las chicas tienen hacia él.

Lamentablemente Oikawa no siente nada por ninguna de las jóvenes que vienen a admirarlo cada día, por esa razón rechaza todas las cartas de amor que llegan el gran abundancia y "cortésmente" rechazando las declaraciones que le hacen en el almuerzo y antes de asistir a su entrenamiento. Todas las confesiones que recibe son similares entre sí, como si todas se pusieran de acuerdo para decir las mismas frases, o realizar acciones como agarrarse un mechón de cabello y pasárselo por de tras de la oreja, por una vez en la vida él quiere algo distinto, una confesión donde no tenga previsto las palabras que le dirán, solo desea algo que realmente este lleno de misterios, por que el día que reciba una confesión que cumpla con este sencillo requisito hará que su soltería llegue a su fin porque se prometió así mismo que corresponderá los sentimientos de esa persona, sin importar que no esté enamorado ya que cree que esa persona hará hasta lo imposible por conquistarlo.

Cierto lunes después de clases oikawa corría por los pasillos, saltaba de alegría, aquellos que lo alcanzaron a ver podían jurar que parecía un perrito que le acababan de dar un premio por su grandioso comportamiento. Con la felicidad que le inundaba se apresuro a ir con su mejor amigo que seguramente le estaría esperando el la salida de la escuela después de todo ese día no tenían entrenamiento.

\- ¡Iwa-chan! – Tooru grito corriendo hacia su mejor amigo que se encontraba de brazos cruzados sobre la pared, que al escuchar su voz giro su rostro dirigiéndole una mirada con su ceño fruncido.

\- kussokawa, tardaste bastante, la próxima vez me iré sin ti- le reprimió hajime a oikawa mas sin embargo el castaño no borra la gran sonrisa que tiene en su rostro por lo cual su acompañante decidió preguntar

\- ¡lo siento¡-

\- ¿Cuál es el motivo de esa sonrisa tan sincera?-

\- ¡Encontré esto el mi pupitre!- muestra una rosa lavanda con una carta que no poseía demasiados adornos, de hecho estaba en blanco con solo una simple nota en medio.

\- Me he enamorado de ti - leyó oikawa en voz alta - ¿Sabes lo que significa iwa-chan?-

\- No, y no me interesa- menciono iwaizumi comenzado a caminar por las calles,

\- ¡Eres malo¡ - le reprocho rápidamente él castaño con un tono de voz infantil – !tengo un admirador secreto¡ – lo menciono con bastante entusiasmo para después caminar hacia su amigo de la infancia.

\- ¿eeh¡? Es una simple nota- recalco iwaizumi a oikawa

\- ¡Claro que no¡ es más que eso, por fin inicio de mi gran historia de amor- menciono con bastante felicidad y con una pose orgullosa a lo cual hajime solo le soltó un golpe el la cabeza

\- ¡¿Qué historia de amor?¡-

\- !Auch¡, eres cruel - Tooru hizo un puchero a su mejor amigo.

Todo el resto del camino iwaizumi paso escuchando las locas ideas de oikawa sobre su supuesto admirador secreto, aunque iwaizumi no lo mencionara se sentía feliz por que él galante de su compañero apreciaba el detalle que le había dado, tal vez debería seguirle el juego un poco mas antes de revelar la verdad .

Oikawa Tooru estaba no durmió de la felicidad esa noche después de todo, no poseía nombre de quien la escribió, además el cuanto vio la rosa pensó que lo deseado por él por fin había llegado, se emociono con ese simple detalle que le obsequiaron ahora él está dispuesto a encontrar a la persona responsable detrás de todo esto.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

_La rosa lavanda tiene el significado: "flechazo, Me he enamorado de ti" por esta razón no dude en ponerlo y fue lo que me llevo a escribir este fanfic. _

_Espero les haya agradado, acepto sugerencias y perdonen si llegan a encontrar uno que otro error ortográfico, como también perdonen si las personalidades no cuadran del todo me costó trabajo tratar de adaptarme a ellos dos. :D_

_Espero y lean el siguiente capítulo. ( ._.)/_


	2. El misterio comienza

**Admirador Secreto.**

_Gracias por las sugerencias que me dieron trate de aplicarlo el este capítulo, espero les guste. ._./_

**Disclaimer: **_Haikyuu le pertenece a Furadate haruichi._

_**II. El misterio comienza.**_

Al día siguiente Oikawa se levanto con bastantes ánimos, una gran sonrisa se hacía presente en él, se apresuro a alistarte para salir de casa aunque esta vez se dirigió solo a su instituto pues la noche anterior Iwa-chan le dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer por la mañana y no podría acompañarlo, lo cual acepto a regañadientes ya que no le parece llegar solo a algún lado porque de cierta forma de no ser por su amigo le costaría librarse de las chicas que lo rodean, aunque la forma el que lo libra del grupo de chicas es a golpes, en el fondo _"muy en el fondo" _está agradecido.

Al llegar a la escuela se dio cuenta de que tal vez había salido muy temprano de casa pues casi nadie se visualizaba en esos momentos en el instituto, ahora camina por los pasillos con un aura de tranquilidad esperando volver a encontrar un detalle de su admirador.

-¿Cómo será?- se dijo él mismo el castaño- espero que sea tierna y bastante romántica- se dio ánimos y con la gran esperanza de ver algún detalle en su pupitre entro a su aula.

Y como lo había imaginado visualizo una pequeña flor amarilla, con una nota como la anterior, bastante sencilla y con sola una frase.

"_Te quiero" _Leyó Oikawa.

Ok, eso no era bastante romántico al menos no como Oikawa se imaginaba, él creía que la frase que podría contener, algo cursi como: _"Eres la casualidad más hermosa de mi vida"_, pero de todas formas esa sola palabra logro encenderlo por dentro, sus labios se ampliaron mas con forme releía esa simple palabra, al parecer ese día comenzó mejor de lo que el espero.

El tiempo del día transcurrió y ahora Oikawa tomaba sus clases correspondientes, claro que no prestando la debida atención a casusa de los pensamientos que le inundaban esos momentos en su cabeza, ni tiempo le dio de darse cuenta de cuando inicio su hora del almuerzo.

-_¿Cómo podre encontrarla?, Tal vez deba esperar una señal o intentar llamar su atención… ¿Qué debería hacer?- _Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando su mejor amigo le hablaba sobre la práctica que tendrían al terminar las clases, a lo cual esta mas que obvio que Iwaizumi le dio un golpe el la cabeza por no prestarle atención.

\- ¡Ay! Eso duele- le grito oikawa a su amigo – deberías ser más delicado-susurro.

-Primero quita esa cara de idiota y segundo presta atención cuando te hablo- le reclamo Iwaizumi a su amigo castaño.

\- Es mi cara de siempre- le respondió rápidamente Oikawa a Iwaizumi.

\- Por eso mismo lo digo, kussokawa- menciono él otro con una gran tranquilidad.

\- Eres un ser cruel Iwa-chan- Oikawa ante esto dicho hizo un puchero que lo hizo ver infantil pero enseguida cambio su gesto por uno lleno de orgullo – Nada de lo que me digas hoy me hará sentir mal, ¿Quieres saber el por qué?-

\- No – sentencio firme Iwaizumi.

\- De todas formas te lo diré – el cuanto Iwaizumi escucho eso solo suspiro.

\- ¡Recibí otra nota!-Iwaizumi podría jurar que vio como le salía una cola de perro a su amigo por la emoción – Aunque no es muy romántica la frase, solo dice: "_Te quiero"- _dicho esto recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de su amigo.

-¡No todo el mundo es tan cursi, bakakawa-

\- ¡No es necesario golpearme¡, solo digo que podría haberle dado más sentimiento o darme una pista de quien es- termino de decir Oikawa.

\- No tienes remedio, deja de pensar en tonterías y volvamos a clases- Iwaizumi jalo a regañadientes a su amigo castaño.

El resto del día transcurrió y ahora Oikawa presume a sus compañeros de equipo su supuesto admirador secreto pero claro apenas pudo platicar ya que Iwaizumi le arrojaba balones contra su cara o el mismo equipo trataba de ignorarlo.

Oikawa fue el ultimo de salir del gimnasio, por lo tanto fue el ultimo el estar en los vestidores, pero lo que vio jamás se lo imagino, el su casillero pudo notar un pequeño llavero, este tenía la forma de un escudo junto a una espada, le dio la sensación de que al llavero le faltaba algo, Oikawa se le quedo observando por bastante tiempo y logro ver que el la parte de atrás del llavero tenia grabada una palabra.

-_"Caballero"- _leyó Oikawa en voz alta, preguntándose a la vez ¿Qué es lo que quería decir?, Logro ver una carta aunque al abrirla se llevo la sorpresa porque ahora no contenía una frase, por esto se dispuso a leerla.

"_A partir de ahora, tu tendrás que buscarme, durante estos cuatro días te daré objetos que te ayudaran a identificarme, ese llavero es el primero, cuando la semana llegue a su fin estoy seguro de que sabrás quien soy o eso espero."_

_Pd: por favor, no seas un idiota._

-Esto, es más emocionante de lo que imagine- Menciono con tono de alegría.

Por otra parte vemos a Iwaizumi fuera de la escuela esperando a su amigo y amor secreto, escucha su teléfono vibrar y lo agarra, al parecer solo es un mensaje.

_-"¿Cómo te fue? ¿Le obsequiaste el llavero? Cuéntame todo. _(ｏ＾∀＾)o_"_

-_"se lo puse deje muy fácil, yo espero que no sea idiota _(;¬_¬)_"_

Pronto escucha la voz de su compañero de la infancia, tal vez después de que descubra que es él quien le dejo todas esas notas, su relación ya no sea la misma, al final todo depende de Oikawa Tooru.

-Por favor, utiliza un poco tu cerebro el algo que no sea voleibol- dijo iwaizumi antes de recibir con regaños a su querido amigo.

**Notas de Autora.**

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Gracias por leer hasta aquí, realmente me esforcé el escribirlo, y bueno acepto sugerencias, y criticas. __….ε(*´__･__ω__･__)з__ﾞ_

_Y perdonen si encuentran uno que otro error. _

_Espero lean en siguiente capítulo._


	3. Caballero

**Admirador Secreto.**

* * *

_Les traigo la continuación, espero y sea de su agrado.__._./_

**Disclaimer: **_Haikyuu le pertenece a Furadate haruichi._

* * *

**_III. "Caballero"_**

Oikawa Toouru no logra conciliar en sueño esta noche, ya que al parecer no puede dejar de pensar en el significado detrás del llavero y por supuesto en las personas que podrían habérselo dado, aunque solo una persona llega a cruzarse por su cabeza, _"Iwaizumi Hajime" _sin embargo pensó que era imposible, es cierto de alguna forma u otra iwa-chan siempre cuido de su bienestar y felicidad por que a pesar de los maltratos y golpes que recibía, siempre ha estado presente para él, inconscientemente cumpliendo sus caprichos, recibiendo regaños cuando hacia algo incorrecto y defendiéndolo del mundo, en estos momentos todo para Oikawa es demasiado confuso.

Oikawa el medio de esta divagación logro recordar cuando conoció a su mejor amigo, no evito sonreír después de todo es un bello recuerdo.

**_Flashback. _**

_-Ustedes solo se creen geniales porque son mas grandes- dijo el mismo Oikawa con 5 años de edad, mas sin embargo su voz se escuchaba con cierto temor, después de todo estaba siendo amenazado por tres chicos de aproximadamente ocho años._

_Uno de esos tres chicos se dirigió a golpear a Oikawa, haciendo que el castaño cerrara sus ojos y se hiciera bolita, asustado del golpe que recibirá, sin más el golpe nunca llego , abriendo los ojos con cuidado y visualizo a un chico deteniendo el golpe que antes recibiría Oikawa._

_-¡Déjenlo en paz!- Dicho esto se lanzo contra los tres chicos dejando al pequeño Oikawa sorprendido de la agresividad y fuerza del chico._

_-¡Asombroso!- dijo el pequeño castaño ya que quedo maravillado con el chico que lo acaba de defender, logrando que los tres chicos que lo molestaron se fueran corriendo, aunque claro su defensor tenía varios golpes y rasguños._

_-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto a Oikawa_

_-Yo tenía todo controlado, no tenias porque defenderme- se señalo a así mismo con una sonrisa de victoria, ante esto el otro solo respondió._

_-Te vi temblando de miedo, claro tenía todo controlado-_

_Oikawa solo desvió la mirada avergonzado, nunca lo habían molestado, solo querían golpearlo porque accidentalmente estampo su helado a uno de esos tres chicos, cuando se dio cuenta su defensor empezó a caminar dejándolo solo._

_-¡Espera!- Oikawa alcanzo a tomar el brazo del chico, para después dirigirle una gran sonrisa._

_-¡Gracias!- Si Oikawa pudiera leer la mente se hubiera dado cuenta que en la mente del otro se cruzo la palabra "tierno"._

_-Soy Oikawa Tooru- dijo animado el castaño._

_-Yo…soy Iwaizumi Hajime-le respondió._

_-Hajime-chan vamos por un helado- el pequeño Oikawa jalo del brazo a su nuevo amigo que a partir de ese momento estará siempre con él._

**_Fin_** **_Flashback _**

_-"iwa-chan siempre ha estado para mí; recuerdo que en mi fiesta de 7 años le hice ponerse un disfraz de caballero mientras que yo me disfrace como él rey de la fiesta, todo el día estuvimos tomados de la mano, creo que de ese momento he pensado que es mi caballero" _– Oikawa pensó y rio para sí mismo.

-_"Debo ser realista, iwa-chan no fue el que me dio ese obsequio y ahora lo pienso después de todo este sucedo de encontrar a mi amor secreto, esta vez yo tendré a alguien a quien proteger y ya no pasare tanto tiempo con él"-_ fue el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo el castaño antes de quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente en Aoba Josai, Iwaizumi y Oikawa se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo, Oikawa se encontraba mas empalagoso con Iwaizumi de lo que acostumbraba.

-Eres mas molesto de lo que acostumbras, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Iwaizumi a su compañero mientras probaba su almuerzo.

-Solo pensé que cuando descubra quien es mi admirador, ya casi no podre pasar tiempo contigo- le sonrió a Iwaizumi, a lo cual este solo desvió la mirada para que su amigo castaño no vea su leve sonrojo; por la vergüenza y capricho suyo le soltó un golpe en el estomago.

-¡No he dicho nada malo!- reclamo Oikawa.

Por un momento Iwaizumi pensó que Oikawa lo descubrió como en escritor de las notas, pero al final se dio cuenta de que no es así, Oikawa al final no es observador con todas las cosas o más bien es que este es idiota, entonces el golpe que le dio en el estomago no fue solo un capricho.

-Iwa-chan, mira mi llavero, es genial-Oikawa dijo

-¿Tanto te gusto? Es solo un simple detalle- le respondió Iwaizumi sin voltear a verlo.

-Iwa-chan, alguien con tan poco experiencia en el amor como tú, no puede entenderlo-

-¡Perdón!, olvide que eres Romeo- comento Iwaizumi sarcásticamente.

-Solo digo que es un hermoso detalle, pero sigo sin saber en autor detrás de esto-replico Oikawa con su típico puchero.

-Tenias que ser Oikawa Tooru- Iwaizumi volvió a ser sarcástico con su amigo, aun así dentro de si, se sentía feliz de que ese llavero alegrara a su amigo.

-¡Iwa-chan!, ¿Estas sonriendo?- menciono Oikawa infantilmente-¡Hoy lloverá!- al terminar de decir esto recibió un golpe por parte de su amigo, claro que sus berrinches no se hicieron esperar y ahí es cuando Iwaizumi vuelve a pensar que Oikawa Tooru podría ser un masoquista.

Al termino de las clases, Oikawa se dirige a su club deportivo mas cuando llega al vestidor un grito se hace presente, uno que tal vez se haya escuchado por toda la escuela, ahora los que pertenecen al club de voleibol solo miran a su capital confundidos.

-¡Kindachi!, admira a spyhn-Oikawa le mostró a su kohai una figura de un alienígena.

-Ah…si-Kindachi no encuentra respuesta alguna para contestarle a su capital.

-Ya llego el friki de los alienígenas-hablo Hanamaki.

-Esta figura es de edición limitada, incluso viene con su nave espacial, esto vale una fortuna y era la última que me faltaba- Oikawa mencionaba con estrellas en los ojos, dejando a todos a un mas extrañados.

-Todos vayan a empezar a calentar, no debemos perder el tiempo y Oikawa deja eso, pareces un niño de 5 años- le dijo Iwaizumi a su amigo.

Pronto Oikawa se dio cuenta que también había una nota con su nueva figura.

_"Gaste casi todos mis ahorros, te lo cobrare"_

Perfecto su admirador no es nada romántico, ahora resulta que tiene una deuda.

-¡Quita esa cara de idiota!- recibió un golpe por parte de su mejor amigo, para después ser llevado al gimnasio.

Así transcurrió el tiempo, con un Oikawa feliz y entusiasmado, pero al final no resulto ir también ya que por no estar atento Oikawa termino por lastimarse un tobillo, aunque solo fue algo leve Iwaizumi término ayudándolo a regresar a casa.

Oikawa al término del día, y antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir pensó.

"_Quiero que Iwa-chan sea mi admirador secreto"-. _

* * *

**Notas de Autora.**

_Espero que les haya gustado.__….ε(*´__･__ω__･__)з__ﾞ_

_Gracias por leer, perdón si quedo algo extraño o si encuentran uno que otro error._

_Criticas y sugerencias son recibidas._

_Espero lean en siguiente capítulo._


	4. Voleibol en Marte

**Admirador secreto.**

_Nuevo capítulo, espero les agrade, perdón si tarde en subir la continuación (tuve exámenes)._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Haikyuu le pertenece a Furadate Haruichi._

* * *

**IV.** **Voleibol en Marte.**

Oikawa Tooru después de arreglarse para salir directo a Aoba Josai y una vez mas sin Iwaizumi, no porque este tuviera algo que hacer, más bien porque Oikawa se sentiría incomodo con su presencia , ya que desde el día anterior no dejaba de pensar él su mejor amigo, sensaciones desconocidas se presentan ahora y claro está que Oikawa se encuentra desconcertado, confundido e irritado de no saber lo que significan o solo tal vez no quiere ver lo que siempre ha estado presente, ignorando inconscientemente la respuesta a los verdaderos sentimientos que tiene hacia su amigo.

No se percató del momento en que llego a su escuela, hasta que las chicas comenzaron a rodearlo al menos logro distraer su mente con los halagos que recibía de las mujeres.

Luego de un tiempo vio a Iwaizumi entrar, sin embargo el castaño no se atrevió a saludarlo, ignorando a su amigo cuando se acerco a él, este hecho hizo que Iwaizumi se quedara desconcertado por su acción.

Iwaizumi entre el cambio de clases trato de acercarse a Tooru como normalmente lo hace pero este avade su mirada y sus palabras, incluso si el tema de conversación es del proyecto de ciencias que deben elaborar en equipo.

-Iwa-chan, no debes hablar en clase- trataba de excusarse el castaño, lo cual no se trago Iwaizumi porque ahora mismo era la hora del almuerzo.

-Bakakawa ¡no tengo rabia¡-golpeo a su amigo ya molesto de su extraña actitud – Aprende a mentir y si no es así al menos dime que no quieres hablar conmigo-trato de sonar molesto.

-Lo siento- Oikawa una vez más volvió a estar nervioso por la presencia de su amigo, mas cuando cruzo su mirada con la de él, sintió como su sonrojo aumentaba cada vez mas de tono y sin pensarlo una segunda vez salió corriendo.

Iwaizumi solo suspiro y se dirigió a su mochila para sacar un pequeño oso de peluche de color café claro con una playera de Aoba Josai y un balón de voleibol.

-Maldito Kussokawa, hace que gaste todo mi dinero- dejo el muñeco en el asiento de Oikawa.

Mientras tanto en el baño Oikawa se golpea con la pared, para poder liberar sus pensamientos y nervios, no podía estar así todo el tiempo debía encontrar una distracción que hiciera que olvidara a Iwaizumi.

Cuando regreso a su aula respectiva, por fin algo que no era Iwaizumi capto su atención, era un oso de peluche con la playera de Aoba Josai junto con un balón de Voleibol por un momento Oikawa se alegro de distraer su mente pero entre mas miraba al oso mas se acordaba de Iwaizumi, mas cuando leyó que el la playera en la parte de atrás tenia escrito la palabra _"estrella"._

_-_Quita esa desagradable sonrisa- Iwaizumi interrumpió los pensamientos de Oikawa a lo que este solo le hizo un puchero.

Ya en clase, Iwaizumi hace las notas correspondientes para más adelante estudiarlas, mientras Oikawa se sentía aliviado de ya no estar nervioso, miro otra vez a su oso y recordó su figura de alíen que recibió un día anterior, fue entonces cuando una idea nada común vino a su cabeza.

-Iwa-chan- susurro Oikawa.

-¿Qué?- le respondió casto

-¿Crees que los extraterrestres jueguen voleibol?-pregunto infantilmente Oikawa.

Iwaizumi quería estampar fuertemente su cabeza contra su butaca.

-No lose, ¿Quieres que les pregunte?- respondió sarcástico a su amigo castaño.

-No es necesario- contesto Oikawa- yo puedo hacerlo-

Iwaizumi estaba por responderle pero el profesor le regaño por interrumpir la clase, a lo que refunfuño dentro de si, Oikawa era en ruidoso, su amigo era el que debería ser regañado no él.

Pasaron unos minutos y otra vez en castaño volvió a susurrar.

-Si es necesario les enseñare a jugar-

Iwaizumi solo lo ignoro.

-Soy un buen maestro- sonrió orgulloso- podría enseñarles a varios alienígenas lo maravilloso del deporte-

-No sabía que tenias tantos amigos imaginarios-Iwaizumi volvió a ser sarcástico.

-¡No son imaginarios¡- Oikawa elevo un poco la voz – incluso podrían después llevarme a Marte como su dios- dijo seguro de si mismo, mas Iwaizumi no podía creer la clase de conversación que tenia con su mejor amigo.

-Solo tú piensas en esas tonterías-

-¡No son tonterías!- reclamo Oikawa- una vez mencionaste que me acompañarías a dominar Marte- le recordó Oikawa a su amigo.

-Teníamos seis años, madura de una vez- trato de calmarse Iwaizumi así mismo.

-No importa la edad, una promesa es una promesa- señalo Oikawa.

-¡No te llevare a Marte!- esta vez el que alzo la voz fue Iwaizumi.

-¿Por qué no?- respondió con un puchero que lo hacía ver infantil.

-no existen los extraterrestre y mucho menos juegan voleibol- a pesar de haber dicho esto Iwaizumi si cree fielmente en los extraterrestres pero su amigo castaño ya lo había hartado con su inmadurez. En cambio Oikawa se sentía indignado por la declaración de su amigo.

-¡Iwa-chan! Arrepiéntete de decir eso- Oikawa elevo demasiado la voz como para ser escuchado por el profesor haciendo que lo corrieran del salón junto a su mejor amigo.

-Fue tu culpa, Iwa-chan, no puedes soportar un simple juego- dijo Oikawa tranquilamente.

-Yo no soy él infantil aquí, bakakawa-menciono Iwaizumi, para después quedar el completo silencio, que rápidamente rompió Oikawa.

-Ya descubrí algo sobre mi admirador secreto, si lo pienso dos veces es muy obvio- dijo el castaño con tranquilidad.

-¿Enserio?...y ¿Qué piensas?-Iwaizumi pregunto algo nervioso.

\- Es muy triste, no sé si corresponderé los sentimientos de esa persona- Iwaizumi no esperaba esa respuesta- creo que me gusta alguien mas- ahora se llevo una decepción, debió suponerlo, más bien estaba preparado desde un principio para un rechazo; no escucha las palabras que salen de la boca de Oikawa solo quiere huir.

-Entiendo-Dijo con la mirada hacia abajo para luego irse lo más rápido de ahí, de haberse quedado se hubiera dado cuenta que Oikawa volvió a malinterpretar él quien era el autor que le daba esos obsequios y que al final no se dio cuenta de que realmente fue Iwaizumi.

* * *

_**Notas de Autora: **_

_Este capitulo lo hice sin inspiración , por lo cual me costo bastante hacerlo, :D por eso espero que les agrade._

_Acepto criticas y sugerencias y dejen sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo n.n/_

_Continuara..._


	5. Decisión

**Admirador secreto.**

* * *

_Aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero les agrade._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Haikyuu le pertenece a Furadate Haruichi._

* * *

_**v. Decisión. **_

* * *

_Oikawa no ha logrado hablar con Iwaizumi, de algún modo Iwa-chan lo terminaba evitando ¿Qué te habrá sucedido? Solo logro dirigirle la palabra durante la práctica matutina, hablo con él solo por compromiso ya que los berrinches de Oikawa y los reclamos de Iwaizumi no se hicieron presentes; todos en el equipo se quedaron extrañados por la actitud de su capitán y la estrella del equipo._

_Oikawa se preocupó, le sucedía algo a su mejor amigo, lo peor es que sabía que Iwaizumi no le contara nada y se lo guardara para él mismo pero no le preguntara nada porque ahora Oikawa tiene una preocupación más grande._

_¿Qué hará con su admirador secreto? Oikawa quiere conocerlo y enamorarse de esa persona desconocida, lamentablemente también descubrió que tiene sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo de la infancia; Iwaizumi, al final elegir entre alguno de los dos le está deprimiendo._

_Piensa que Iwaizumi no le corresponderá, y por otro lado su admirador podría no terminar por enamorarlo._

_-Probablemente, Iwa-chan no corresponda mis sentimientos, además no sé porque está enojado conmigo, no hice nada malo- Oikawa hablaba dirigiéndose a un pequeño perrito color marrón. El pequeño perrito se había perdido en el pateo del instituto hasta que Oikawa lo encontró y lo tomo como consejero sentimental._

_-Sé que hay momentos en las que me comporto infantinamente y no me doy cuenta de lo obvio- al decir esto el perrito le mordió un dedo._

_-Llegue a una teoría y es que Iwa-chan podría estar dando consejos a mi admirador- le dijo Oikawa al perrito, el pequeño canino solo empezó a lamer los dedos de Oikawa- tal vez no corresponda los sentimientos de mi admirador, a mí ya me gusta Iwa-chan-_

_-Gua ¡ Gua¡- ladro el perrito._

_-¿Qué crees que debería hacer?-Oikawa empezó a acariciar al pequeño._

_-La gente normal pide consejos a sus amigos-La voz de Issei hizo que Oikawa volteara y darse cuenta de que todo el equipo (menos Iwaizumi) estaba presente. _

_-¿Escucharon todo?- pregunto un Oikawa nervioso._

_-No evitamos reírnos de tal solo verte- menciono Hanamaki._

_\- de verdad eres un inútil para observar a otros fuera de la cancha, sempai-hablo kunimi con tranquilidad._

_-Nosotros ya sabemos quién te envía todos esos obsequios- esta vez hablo en libero del equipo._

_-¿eh?- Oikawa se sorprendió, al parecer fue bastante despistado, todos lo sabían y él simplemente aún no se le ocurría la persona detrás de todo._

_-Le deseamos suerte, sempai- Animo Kindaichi a Oikawa._

_ -Usa tus neuronas para algo que no sea el voleibol-termino por decir Issei para luego retirarse con todo el equipo._

_-¿Qué clase de apoyo moral fue eso?-Oikawa se quejó haciendo un puchero aunque solo lo escucho en pequeño cachorro._

_Su equipo le ha dejado en claro que no presto la debida atención a las señales dadas, tal vez por la emoción de recibir tan agradables obsequios, bueno hoy pondrá fin a todas sus dudas porque hoy es en ultimo día que recibirá un regalo._

_Oikawa ansioso espero todo el día sin embargo, durante la hora del almuerzo nada le llego, aparte de que no comió con Iwa-chan._

_Al término del día, seguramente después de la práctica encontrara la respuesta a todo._

_Durante la práctica Oikawa se dio cuenta de una de las cosas que admiraba de Iwaizumi, la capacidad de dejar sus cosas personales a la hora de tomar su respectiva responsabilidad dentro del equipo, porque solo le dirigió la palabra al castaño para tratar las estrategias que podrían aplicar en los siguientes partidos._

_La práctica finalizo y lo primero que hizo Oikawa fue irse hacia los vestuarios para encontrarse con su último regalo. _

_Abrió su casillero ansioso y vio una pequeña estrella tallada en madera, era pequeña pero relucía bastante; vio una nota y se apresuró a leerla._

"_Si estás seguro de saber quién soy mañana a las 3:00pm ve al café que se encuentra a un lado del parque."_

_"Pd: no llegues tarde, de ser así te golpeare"_

El castaño se alegró por fin vera la cara de su admirador.

Por otro lado Iwaizumi descansa en la puerta de la escuela esperando a la persona que ha estado ignorando todo el día, planea disculparse con el castaño por su fría actitud; sintió su teléfono vibrar a lo cual hizo en acto de abrirlo y ver que recibió un mensaje.

"Suerte para el día de mañana"

"Gracias" Iwaizumi contesto, pensando que de no ser por esa persona, no hubiera tenido el valor de tratar de confesarse a Oikawa.

-¡Iwa-chan!- dijo Oikawa con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Cállate y empieza a caminar, antes de que me arrepienta de hablarte-Iwaizumi menciono emprendiendo el camino a casa.

-¿Con quién hablabas?-pregunto cierto castaño caminando ahora al lado de su amigo.

-No te importa-

-Claro que sí, dime-Oikawa dice infantilmente.

-No-contestó Iwaizumi sin mirar a su amigo.

-Me ignoras todo el día y ahora no confías en mi- Oikawa reclamo con un puchero.

Después de eso hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Sabes que no es cierto-dijo Iwaizumi.

-¿Qué?-pregunto un Oikawa confundido.

-Eres la persona en la que más confió- Iwaizumi mencionó apenado.

-¡Iwa-chan!, te quiero¡- el castaño se lanzó a abrazar a su amigo.

-Me retracto de mis palabras, ahora muévete- trataba de zafarse a su amigo castaño a golpes.

_"Iwa-chan te escojo a ti" _pensó Oikawa mientras se despedía de su amigo.

* * *

_**Notas de Autora: **_

_Probablemente el próximo capitulo sea el ultimo. ._./ _

_Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí._

_Cualquier critica, sugerencia o comentario son bien recibidos._

_Continuara..._


	6. Verdad

**Admirador secreto.**

* * *

_Perdón por tardarme el subir el capítulo :'v pero no tuve inspiración para continuarla, espero disfruten del capítulo final. n.n/_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Haikyuu le pertenece a Furadate Haruichi._

* * *

_**VI. Verdad. **_

* * *

Oikawa ha decidido no ir a su encuentro con su admirador secreto, espera que entienda que al no hacer esto le ha rechazado. Oikawa ya tiene a alguien y es su Iwa-chan, no puede evitar el gran amor que siente por este por lo cual, no asistirá a su cita. Le llama la atención saber quién es la persona que le ha regalado varias cosas pero simplemente quiere mantenerlo como un secreto.

El cierto punto, Oikawa se siente triste por no corresponderle, si hubiera sido en otro momento, lugar y tiempo; donde Iwa-chan no existiera, con gusta aceptaría e incluso podría haberse enamorado, más actualmente la situación no es así.

Oikawa se preparó para Salí, decidió ir al centro comercial que hace poco inauguraron, probablemente ahí encuentre algo que darle a su querido Iwa-chan a la hora de confesar sus sentimientos, porque sí; le dirá sus sentimientos de una manera asombrosa que será imposible que lo rechace y para eso necesita un regalo que este a la altura de sus sentimientos.

Al salir de casa, se dirigió al centro comercial, el lado contrario donde se suponía que sería su cita, al final pensó que es lo correcto.

En una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba al lado de parque bastante grande, donde se podría apreciar grandes arbole frondosos.

Iwaizumi llego a la cafetería, supuso que Oikawa no tardaría; aun no podría estabilizarse mentalmente ya que le confesaría a su mejor amigo, sentimientos que han estado presente por años.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar y se dio cuenta que tenía un mensaje que se apresuró a leer.

_"No te sientas nervioso, relájate. _(ｏ＾∀＾) o"

¿Cómo debía relajarse? Después de esto, si nada sale como planea solo pondrá tensión entre la mistad que ha compartido durante varios años con Oikawa, solo no quiere perder a su mejor amigo.

Pasaron 20 minutos de la hora prevista y su amigo castaño aun no aparecía, ya ha tratado de llamarlo mas no contesta ¿Esto significa que lo ha rechazado?, no quedo decepcionado sintió saber la respuesta desde el principio.

-Es un cobarde, por no venir- susurro con ganas de soltar el llanto.

"Oikawa, no llego" envió un mensaje al consejero que le motivo a realizar todo su plan para conquistar a su amigo que termino sin funcionar.

Por otro lado Oikawa Tooru se pasea por los pasillos del centro comercial, viendo la ropa de última moda, intercambiando diálogos con algunas chicas y buscando en regalo perfecto para Iwa-chan. Tan ocupado y distraído se encontraba que no se dio cuenta de las llamadas y mensajes que entraban.

Llego a una juguetería donde vio un oso de felpa gris con el ceño fruncido; se acordó de Iwa-chan, al lado se visualizaba otro oso de color crema con cara sonriente y despreocupada, le pareció tan tierno porque le recordó a ambos y de esta forma término por comprarlos.

-Ha empezado a llover, creo que comeré algo- se dijo así mismo cuando escucho las gotas caer mientras sintió su estómago rugir-pero antes creo que iré a hacer del baño- de este modo, tarareando una canción se dirigió a los sanitarios.

Al salir de baño choco contra una persona.

-Disculpe- se disculpó Oikawa. "Es el chico refrescante de Karasuno" se dio cuenta rápidamente de contra quien había chocado.

-¿Oikawa?-Respondió el número 2 de Karasuno, con cierto asombro-¿Qué haces aquí? … Deberías estar en el parque- dijo aun sin creer que fuera Oikawa en que estaba frente suyo.

-¿Cómo sabes que tenía una cita?-Pregunto Oikawa extrañado y exigiendo una respuesta.

-Iwaizumi te está esperando… ¿realmente lo rechazaste?-Estas palabras pronunciadas por el tranquilo armador de Karasuno, hizo que la mente de Oikawa comenzara a funcionar.

-¡Iwa-chan, es mi admirador secreto!-grito con sorpresa.

-¿Es verdad que no te diste cuenta?-

-¡No!- Oikawa dijo deprimido sabiendo que no había forma de llegar con su Iwa-chan.

-Aun puedes ir con él, te está esperando-Animo Suga.

De esta forma, Oikawa salió corriendo como nunca antes, deseando que su mejor amigo aun este ahí.

-¡Suga-san!-Gritaron sus compañeros de equipo.

-Chicos, perdón por tardar demasiado- se disculpó Suga para después irse con sus demás compañeros de equipo.

Oikawa corría por las calles, mojándose completamente; pero era lo de menos. ¿Cómo fue que no se diera cuenta antes? Ciertamente con cada regalo que recibió pensaba el Iwaizumi mas nunca imagino que realmente fuera él, Iwaizumi no era de esos detalles o eso creía hasta ahora. ¿Por qué el lugar del encuentro esta tan lejos?

Pasaron varios minutos y por fin Oikawa totalmente empapado de pies a cabeza entro a la cafetería, sin embargo no vio a Iwaizumi.

-¡El parque!- se animó así mismo con la esperanza de verlo.

Iwaizumi, parado bajo la lluvia mirando hacia arriba, escondía sus lágrimas con las gotas que caían; Oikawa le dejo plantado y aun así sigue esperando llegue, ya pasaron horas y aun se dice así mismo que no tardara el aparecer.

Tanta es su tristeza que cree que ya está imaginando a un Oikawa corriendo desesperadamente hacia a él con cara de idiota.

-¡Iwa-chan!-Iwaizumi se alegró de que no fuera un sueño y sonrió mas cuando el castaño se acercó lo suficiente le sonto un golpe en el rostro.

-¡Te dije que no llegaras tarde!-reclamo Iwaizumi.

-¡Perdón!, pero al final estoy…-Oikawa no termino de hablar porque sintió unos labios posarse sobre los suyos, fueron tan dulces y placenteros que termino dejarse llevar; abrazando a Iwaizumi por su cintura y haciendo del beso cada vez más apasionado.

-Gracias, por venir-Iwaizumi rompió el beso.

-Solo tú sabes sorprenderme y hacerme quedar como un idiota- Oikawa dijo para después volver a besar a su amado.

Ya en la noche, ambos tomados de las manos; a petición de Oikawa, regresaban a casa.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió todo esto, Iwa-chan?, tú no eres de estos detalles- pregunto curioso Oikawa.

-Todo fue mi idea, pero al final fue gracias al chico de Karasuno que me anime a darte todo eso-Respondió Iwaizumi.

-¿Entonces era con el chico refrescante a quien le enviabas mensajes?, ¿Por qué él?-Volvió a preguntar Oikawa.

-Necesitaba un consejo, y no quería que me lo diera alguien quien viera todos los días, al final solo fue una coincidencia que terminara hablando de mis problemas con ese chico- Término por decir Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi y Oikawa llegaron juntos a casa del primero, más cuando Oikawa se despidió, Iwaizumi noto que olvido una bolsa.

Vio un Oso de felpa que le recordaba a Oikawa con una nota que hizo que sonriera.

La nota decía:

_"Te amo"_

* * *

_**Notas de Autora: **_**_Con_**_ esto doy concluida la historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado leer:'D_

_El fin, gracias por seguir mi historia n.n/ y gracias a aquella persona que hizo que mi inspiración volviera :D._

_Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima. n.n/_


End file.
